It's Harder Than It Looks
by Tirya King
Summary: WIP Becoming a Jedi isn't as easy as it would seem...
1. Of Aching Backsides

Title:  It's Harder Than It Looks

By:  Tirya King

E-Mail:  Tirya56@hotmail.com

Category:  Humor, pointless fluff…

Rating: G… oh, so G!

Spoilers:  Nope

Feedback:  Why not…

Disclaimer:  Darth Maul's saber is red.  Obi's is blue.  I don't own Star Wars.  So please don't sue!

Summary:  Sometimes, it's just so hard to focus…

A/N: Yeah, I know it's just pointless rambling, but I couldn't help it.  Thanks to my favorite cousin Laura for keeping me up 'til the wee hours talking about nothing and everything.  It's her fault I had this bunny!  I swear!  Maybe someday I'll write up all our cute little 'Jedi Shorts' and post them.  They are somewhat similar to this one.

It's Harder Than It Looks

Obi-Wan sat next to his Master on the mats with no small amount of apprehension.  They were preparing to do a difficult exercise to increase the mental strength of both Master and apprentice as well as cultivate the bond of the fledgling team.  The Padawan would have to lift his Master while being resisted from the other end.  This was the first time they were attempting this, so they needed to use all of their focus to make it productive.

Seated calmly next to each other, they were the perfect image of calm.  Qui-Gon, a noble figure reflecting age and wisdom.  Yet his leonine body betrayed a gentle strength that hardly wasted away with his years.  Giant hands rested upon his knees, hands that have killed, hands that have spilled blood.  Yet, they too were hands that would cradle an orphan creature and hands that would harm only to protect the helpless.  Lines marred his face that betrayed his age and his hard life.  But it was a life that he would not trade for anything.  Even at rest, sitting so relaxed in his living area, he was perfectly aware of everything that was going on around him.  Ready at a moment's notice to fight for his life and the young life that sat so trustingly beside him

Next to him, the young Obi-Wan.  Small for his age, dwarfed by the giant of a man next to him, the boy too betrayed hidden strength.  Barely 13 years old, the child could disarm and defeat grown men twice his age.  He had already proved his worth as a Jedi, even during his brief time as a farmer.  Yet, his face was smooth and soft, not yet ruined by the harshness of life.  It was open and honest, perhaps too innocent at times and capable of much mischief.  He was a boy beyond his years, but a boy still.  And this young 13 year old, like most his age, would find sitting still the most brutal of tasks.

After about twenty minutes, Qui-Gon opened one eye.  He could sense that his apprentice was not focusing his hardest.  Neither expected the Padawan to be able to overpower his Master's will, especially on the first try, but that did not mean he should not try his hardest.  The boy in question was, to the casual observer, a model child.  His face was smooth and serene in the golden light of the sunset, his body motionless… motionless except for the quite obvious twitching on the hard mat. "Padawan, would you stop fidgeting?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said trying to calm himself.  He settled down and took a deep breath, determined to focus this time.  Sitting still never was his strong point.  He was an active boy, one who was just itching to go spar with Garen and Reeft right now.

Still, he sat still at his mentor's side, starving for his affection.  Any praise from the stern Jedi was cherished, and he would not fail if he could help it.  He was among the better of his peers.  He knew this and accepted it with a modest heart.  Yet, he also knew that being above his expected level meant nothing to Qui-Gon.  It only made the Master more eager to drive the boy's education forward.  Lessons became harder, criticism more common than approval.  Therefore, he was determined to do well in this lesson.

Another five minutes passed without much change in the Master's position in the room.  Qui-Gon opened an eye again.  He knew what to expect and the boy did not disappoint.

"What is it now, Obi-Wan?"

The 13-year old boy's eyes were following a fly that was buzzing around his head.  "Huh?" He finally noticed Qui-Gon's eyes on him and flushed.  "Oh.  Sorry, Master."

They centered themselves again.  Or at least Qui-Gon did.  Obi-Wan was still doing everything but focusing.  Qui-Gon didn't even need to open an eye to know that his Padawan was distracted again.  To the boy's credit, the Master knew he was really trying.  Contrary to popular belief, he was not the stuffy miserable old Master that he was often perceived as.  He did remember what it was to be 13 and he knew that sitting still was an acquired skill for any growing boy.

"Obi-Wan, why aren't you doing this?" Qui-Gon asked, more amused than angry.  He may understand the child's predicament, but that didn't mean he could get away with it.  This was a skill he needed to learn.

"My butt hurts, Master," the boy said bluntly, "I'm sick of sitting."  He cringed, knowing that remark just landed him twenty extra push-ups tonight.  Oh, why couldn't he just do one exercise well without earning his Master's disapproval?  Why did he have to sound so much like a whining 8th Year Initiate right then?

"Pain is only an illusion.  As is physical matter.  Now focus."

"Yes, Master."  

A few more minutes passed.  Obi-Wan concluded that this was a doomed lesson from the start.  Perhaps even fated before his birth to end in disaster.

"Master?"

"Yes?"  Qui-Gon said through gritted teeth.  He didn't even try to hide his amused annoyance.  He could remember a time when Master Yoda had him running laps all evening for his own lack of focus.  He knew his student tried nonstop for the smallest sign of approval from him.  He knew that he was sometimes too hard on him, a leftover reaction from a man still smarting from another boy's betrayal.  And it was for these reasons alone that he let Obi-Wan get away with this just this once.

"My butt still hurts."  But oh, could the child try his patience!

"It'll hurt even more if you don't do this.  For the last time, please focus."  They both knew the threat was an empty one, but Obi-Wan sighed and returned to the exercise.  He was nothing if not obedient.  Five more minutes passed.

"Master…" The boy's voice was tentative.  He knew he was asking for it, but…

"What is it now, Obi-Wan?  What could be so important that it can't wait another half-hour?  What could possibly upset my Padawan so much besides insects and sore backsides?!"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

*          *          *

"Master?"

"Yes, Ani?"

"My butt hurts…"

Obi-wan sighed and mentally smiled.  He could almost hear his Master's warm laughter in his mind.  [Well done, Padawan.  Now you know how I felt.  You'll make a Jedi of him yet.]

Obi-Wan could feel the fatherly embrace of the Force around him.  Only this time, it no longer ached his healing heart to welcome it.  It filled him with an immense love, making him smile despite himself.  Anakin felt the warmth from their fledgling link and knew it was not he that had caused this change in his usually serious Master and could not place the source.  However, he too felt a sudden change in the air, making him smile alongside the young Jedi Knight.

A hand, featherlight and gentle, despite age-old calluses softly traced Obi-Wan's cheek, erasing any heartbreak that remained in the young Master.  Approval that he had fought so hard to gain surrounded his being, giving him no misgivings about his place in an old man's heart.  A fly came and landed on his nose.  The soreness came of twenty extra push-ups.  A 13-year old itch crawled up his spine causing an uncharacteristic fidget.

[Well done, my Obi-Wan…]

FIN


	2. Starry Night Reverie

A/N:  I decided to turn this into a group of humorous one-shots showing just how hard it is to become a Jedi.  So instead of just 'sitting still is harder than it looks', it's become 'being a Jedi is harder than it looks.'    These are all based off the 'Jedi Shorts' created by me and my cousin Laura on many sleepless nights.  If anyone has any ideas about a future 'Jedi Short' or a scene they want to see, let me know!

Part 2: Starry Night Reverie

Stifling a yawn, Anakin shifted from one foot to another.  It was late, too late to be up when one had an Engineering exam tomorrow, yet here he was standing dutifully beside his Master.  A Master who must have lost his mind.

"I heard that," grumbled Obi-Wan glaring at his young protégé.

"Master, you've asked every one of your friends and they either weren't home or downright laughed at you.  Let's face it, no one wants to go to see the dumb meteor shower with you.  I don't want to see the dumb meteor shower with you!  Let's just call it a night!  I have to explain how to disassemble and reassemble a Dresselian-style left-handed .97 laser gun tomorrow."

Obi-Wan decided to lean on the door buzzer as he looked down on his Padawan.  He knew Bant was home, he heard her humming before she sensed his presence and stopped.  He cocked an eyebrow, slightly impressed with Anakin's little speech.

"Been holding that in for a while, have we?" he asked dryly.  Anakin stared at his Master as though he had sprouted large green Yoda ears.

"Ever since you tried Master Garen's apartment 12 doors ago."

"You know, you should have more self-control and patience, Padawan."  This coming from the Knight who, as a Padawan, once nearly pre-maturely started and thus ended an outnumbered rebel uprising, because he couldn't wait another moment.

"Master, my self-control went to bed 3 hours ago, and my patience made itself some hot chocolate, watched a documentary holo-vid on the life-cycle of Rodian tube worms, and passed out on the couch 2 ½ hours ago."

The other eyebrow went up.

"While that was highly creative and may be logged away for future use at a Council hearing, it was ineffective for winning your argument.  Now plea your complaints to that wall over there and remain until I need you."

Anakin followed the finger to the opposite wall and sat down.  "Speak Common, Master.  I don't know half of those big words you used and I doubt you do either."

His Master crossed his arms and leaned more heavily against the buzzer.  Bant would answer this door if he had to stand there all night.  "Your whining and back talk will only win you extra lessons.  I may decide you need to learn to disassemble and reassemble every Hapan landspeeder of the past century.  Besides, I'll have you know that Master Qui-Gon and I went to this meteor shower the last time it was here.  It will be a good learning experience for both of us."

Anakin would have given a grumble of acquiescence if only to silence his Master, but the door opened just then.  They were now faced with a sleep-deprived, cranky, and currently armed Calamarian.  The terrified Padawan sighed in relief as Bant turned her murderous gaze from him to his Master who was grinning in that way that made most of the female population do whatever he asked.  However, Bant's feminine side must have gone to bed not long after Anakin's patience for she immediately growled out, "I hate you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's grin never left his face.  "Now, now, Knight Bant, hate leads to suffering, remember?"

"Yes.  _Your_ suffering!  It's 2 in the morning and my Padawan has an Engineering exam tomorrow."  At this, Anakin favored his Master with a glare.  "What in the world could possess you to lean on my buzzer at _2_ in the _morning_?!"

"Can't a guy come visit his best friend once in a while?  You have a mission tomorrow and I won't see you otherwise."

"Correction.  I have a mission to go to in _3 hours_.  If your Padawan weren't present I would kill you, dump your body that not even Qui-Gon could identify, and blame it on Reeft."

The grin faltered slightly.

"But on my home world it is only mid-day."

She blinked.  "You don't even know what your home planet is."

"You do; who's to say I don't?"

The lady Knight switched the tone of her voice to one used when speaking to very young and very slow Initiates.  "Obi-Wan, there is only one planet that produces Mon Calimarians.  You're a human.  That doesn't narrow the search down much.  Your species is like a parasite on the galaxy that colonizes where it pleases, uses up every possible resource, and moves on to make more babies, colonize more planets, drink all the water, and breathe all the air."

"Wow, thanks for being a friend," he grumbled.  Yet, unable to retort to such a scientific find, Obi-Wan resorted to another mode of argument.  He changed the subject completely.  "Alright, Bant, you win.  I really wanted to see if you and Yana wanted to observe the Betius Meteor Shower with Anakin and I in the South Observatory."

For a moment, Anakin thought Bant would turn on the lightsaber in her hand and kill his Master whether he was present or not.  But then to his total amazement and horror, her fiery silver glare slowly softened and her snarl widened into a smile.  No, not a smile, a full fledged grin.  Oh Force, not her too.

"Oh Force, not you too," Obi-Wan grumbled, resigned to his fate.

"But Obi-Wan, _really_!" she couldn't keep in her giggles any longer.  "Qui-Gon's expression!  And the whole set-up!  Your delivery!  Who else did you ask?  Tell me you asked the others!"

The humiliated Knight sighed.  "I asked Garen, Fa'lyn, Char'nea, Aarmandas, and Sahkie as well as their respective Padawans.  Happy?"

Apparently she was.  Bant fairly floated with happiness and mirth.  "Wait right there!"  Then she disappeared.

Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other in confusion and obeyed the suddenly exuberant Jedi Calimarian.  Within moments, a Bant glowing with the emotional high she was on bounced out of her quarters, a bleary eyes 13 year old blue Twi'lek girl stumbling behind her.

"Well then, shall we?" she asked rhetorically before leading the way to the South Tower.  At the top of the tower was a panoramic view of the night sky.  Yana blinked once, then twice, at her Master.  She looked over to Obi-Wan and then to Anakin who shrugged.

"Don't ask me."

"But isn't this your fault in some way?" she asked, yawning.  He frowned at the assumption.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ idea to go star gazing 4 hours before our test.  Ask one of our wise and venerable Masters."

Deciding that her own Master had lost her mind, Yana turned to Obi-Wan, who also happened to be her favorite lightsaber instructor.  "Master Obi-Wan, why is Master Bant so…"

"Chipper?  Well I really don't…"

"Oh come now, Kenobi!  Don't be so shy!"  Bant chirped.  "This is half of the learning experience.  If our Padawans don't learn from our mistakes, they are doomed to repeat them.  Well, I doubt _anyone_ could repeat a performance like yours…"

"So there's no need in boring them with the story, is there?" he pleaded hopefully.  Anakin felt waves of sympathy coming from Yana through the Force.  He rolled his eyes.  Honestly, he didn't know _what_ the female population of the Temple went all starry-eyed for when it came to his old, cranky, overly serious, anal, strict, evil dictator of a…

-Anakin, thank you for offering to mop the floor tomorrow after your exam.- Obi-Wan muttered over their bond.  -And I'll have you know that 27 is not old!-

"Please, Master Bant," pleaded Anakin.  "Tell us the story.  I _love_ to hear stories of my Master's childhood."  Said Master shot a deadly glare at his Padawan who tried not to cringe.  The boy knew he was in for it, but by the Force, if he was going down, he was taking Obi-Wan with him!  Anything to make his sleep deprivation worth it.

"Whatever happened to your 'support, honor, and obey your Master' vow?" his Master demanded testily.

"What greater honor is there than having tales told about your grand adventures to inspire and teach younger generations?"

Bant smirked.  "Anakin can bull about as well as you can, Obi."  The older Knight's glare at the nickname and remark only encouraged her further.  "Now then, my little Padawans, at the last Betius Meteor Shower…"

10 years ago

"But, Master, it's 2 in the…" the 17 year old's objection died on his lips as they entered the observatory of the South Tower.

Dozens of Jedi, from Initiates in an Astronomy lesson up the ranks to Master Yoda stood or sat in the giant room.  Due to the meteor shower, all of Coruscant's air traffic ceased for a 24 hour period.  That, coupled with the height of the tower that dwarfed any of the lower levels of the city, made the night sky clear and without obstruction.

The meteor shower certainly was worth the traffic halt and even the 2 a.m. wake up call.  Thousands of shooting stars fell down at once, making it seem like the very heavens were crashing down on them.

"Do you approve, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked almost hesitantly.  He knew his student, while highly in tune with the Unifying Force, lacked much when it came to the Living Force.  And this was certainly a feel-the-moment type of experience.

"This is amazing, Master!"  Obi-Wan breathed, taking in the sight.  His Master sighed in relief and a bit of surprise.  Xanatos had hated it.  He was bored to tears and then fell asleep halfway through the legends behind the shower.

Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes drank in the sight of the cascading meteors.  His lethargy a thing of the past.  "Thank you for bringing me, Master."

Qui-Gon chuckled.  "Of course, Obi-Wan.  Now let's find your friends and their Masters.  I believe I heard they would also be dragged out of bed for this."

They wandered around the room, Obi-Wan constantly bumping into the odd Padawan or Knight since his focus was on the sky rather than on where he was going.  Finally a hand caught his arm, dragging his attention away.

"Good evening, Master Jinn.  Hey, Obi-Wan!  We thought you'd never get here!"  Bant smiled at her best friend.  "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," he agreed.  "I've never seen anything like it."

"You were too young to go the last time it occurred," Qui-Gon explained.  "7 and 5 year olds would last all of 5 minutes before falling asleep or going stir-crazy."  He smiled in memory.  "Especially you, young Padawan.  I seem to remember a little Initiate crashing into nearly every Jedi in the Temple because he was late to class."

Obi-Wan blushed at Bant's snickers.  "I accidentally knocked you and Master Windu into the pond in the garden once, didn't I?"

His Master let out an uncharacteristic snort.  "I'll never forget  the look on Mace's face when he had to pull a Shimmering Bahli fish out of his boot."

Bant giggled again.  "Well you certainly take your sweet time now, don't you, Kenobi?  The others were wondering if you had fallen asleep in the lift."  With that, she dragged Obi-Wan and his following Master to a spot in the middle where many of his friends and their Masters were sitting.

"Well well, look what the Sith dragged in," remarked a black haired Hapan girl who was laying on her back.  She cocked her head to the side so she could see him fully with her remaining good eye.  "If it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi."  Obi-Wan grinned.  They hadn't seen each other in about a year with both of their busy lives.  In fact, it seemed that most of his childhood friends were here in what had to be the first time since they were Initiates.

"Hey, Char'nea!  How did your mission go?"

"Fine," she replied.  "But my glass eye fell into the Prince's punch at the feast afterwards."  Her Master sighed in exasperation.

"I thought he would have a heart attack and then we would have to mediate another war to get a new one in office."

"Well that's better than what happened to us," said Garen Muln as he made a free spot for Obi-Wan and his Master.  "I got shot in the arm by the paranoid Senator we were protecting.  He thought I was a Changeling enemy spy."

Sahkie snickered at the thought of Garen a Changeling.  The boy was half Changeling and half human, yet he still had all the powers given to him by his alien mother.  He was currently in his human form which he could hold with little difficulty or concentration.

The next half hour composed of the young friends getting reacquainted as they watched the marvelous meteor shower rain down from the heavens.  The Masters let the students talk as they themselves spoke of past missions.  Since their Padawans were so close, the Masters had also become close acquaintances out of default.

After a while, Master Tahl got everyone's attention.  "Padawans, does anyone know of the Jedi legend behind the Betius Meteor Shower?"

When she got no response, she fell into teaching mode easily.  "You all know that the Jedi Temple was first built over 2,000 years ago.  Well, when the Temple was first built, the Jedi were a weak Order composed mostly of monks who were born with unusually high midichlorian counts.  The Force had just been harnessed by these monks and they decided to form one place where those gifted with exceptional powers could come and learn.  Not for another 200 years would the Jedi become an Order of warriors.  But one day, the leader of these monks, Master Betius, was killed by a group of protesters who feared the Jedi. 

"After he died, a comet appeared in the sky which was named by the remaining Jedi.  Comet Betius stayed in the sky for the rest of the week, lighting up the days and nights so the Temple could be finished on time.  10 years later the comet reappeared.  After the comet came and went, there was a great meteor shower that lit up the heavens much like the shower you see now.  It is said that the Force allowed Master Betius to come back as a comet every 10 years to light the way for those who are lost.  The meteor shower you see now is the form of every Jedi to pass through our ranks.  They follow Master Betius who guides them to the Force.  They shower down upon us to bless us and watch over us.  It is said that watching the meteor shower will make your path clear to you."

"I never heard that story, Master Tahl," said Garen.  "But it's nice."

"It's very old and not taught often among the students now," she explained.  "I think it should be passed on as often as possible, though.  A legend like that shouldn't be lost."

A soft tapping noise snapped everyone from their trance-like stare at the stars.  The familiar tap of Master Yoda's gimer stick alerted everyone of his presence.  "Good evening, Master Yoda," nearly a dozen voices rang out.  He smiled gently at the group of Padawans, Masters, and Knights before him.

"Watching the stars, are you?  Good, good.  Heard you I did, Master Tahl.  Told them of the legend of Master Betius and his comet."

"Yes, Master," she said, her sightless eyes turned in the direction of his voice.

"Another such legend is there from my home planet," he said.  "A belief there is that if a child is born on a day of a great cosmic event, then blessed his life will be.  Born I was at the time of a supernova of a nearby star.  Lit the days and nights of my world for weeks it did.  It is because of this, they believe, that I was the first discovered of my kind in a century by the Jedi."

"Isn't it strange how people who know very well what is happening in the sky still make up stories to explain it.  The monks on Coruscant knew they were seeing a comet passing by that just so happened to coincide with the death of Master Betius," Fa'lyn rationalized.  She was an Angel of Iego, yet was oddly logical for her dreamy species.

"A Jedi you are, Padawan Moxian," said Yoda.  "Know you do that controls all the Force does.  Rarely do things happen with no reason.  Believed the monks did that the comet was a manifestation of the Force.  See this you do everyday.  Why should a comet or supernova be different?"

"Besides," chirped in Bant, "even if you know that the stars are balls are burning gas millions of lightyears away, it's still kind of nice to think of them as a message from the Force or something like that."

"But it's believing a falsity, and Jedi are trained to seek only truth," Fa'lyn countered wisely.  "We know the stars are burning balls of gas, so why should we think different of them only because it's more romantic?"  Her great wings, white like the rest of her albino body, stretched out for a moment before settling once again below her for an impromptu pillow.  The Masters of the Padawans and Yoda let the children debate.  It was done with no angry feelings and was good for them to back themselves up logically.

"Jedi are trained to read into occurrences that are simple at first glance," Reeft said, munching on a tala fruit.  "We may have been destined to become a group of friends.  Or our destines may have laid on different paths and our meeting was only an effect of being brought here around the same time.  It could have been fate or coincidence.  Who are we to know?"

"We are only to do!" piped back 7 Padawan voices.

"And some beliefs spring from an older tradition," said little Aarmandas.  He was only half Iegan, but like Sahkie, he exhibited all the characteristics of his more unusual mother.  He grinned, two small venomous fangs poking through.  "You can't forget our own traditions on Iego, Fa'lyn.  Angels are married on the nights where there are no moons shining.  They believed long ago that if they did that, then there would be no problems of the past to mar a new future.  They know now that it really wouldn't matter at all which day they married on, because the moons' rays are only reflections of their star.  Yet the tradition is still performed today."

"That's so romantic," sighed Bant.  Garen and Reeft snickered humorously at the very feminine remark.

"Well it is," she argued.  "My people believe that there is one soulmate for each person.  When you find that person, it is destiny, and you can never be parted.  I've always wondered if the Force chooses people for you to know all your life.  Are the Padawans paired with their Masters because of the Master's choice, or does the Force choose the pair before they are even born."

Many of them looked over to Master Yoda for an answer as he usually knew.  But he had wandered away once Aarmandas had made his own argument.  He was now lecturing some half-asleep Initiates in their 11th Year on the size and velocity of most of the meteors.

"You know what I've always wondered?" came the soft dreamy voice of Obi-Wan.  He had lain there for much of the time in a near-meditative trance, lulled by the thousands of meteors.  He spoke as he often did when speaking of a vision he had had.  All the Padawans and most of the Masters turned to hear what he had to say.  He was well-known, even at his young age, for his power in the Unifying Force.  Surely he could offer a profound new perspective on the current debate.

"What is that, Padawan?" inquired Qui-Gon gently.

Obi-Wan smiled softly as his gaze was locked only on the heavens above.  In a voice so quiet they had to strain to hear it he said, "I've always wondered how they got those ships into those wee little bottles."

There was a moment of complete silence.

Then they all decided to take another moment of silence like the first.

"I mean, those ships are so big, and-"

"Padawan?" forced out Qui-Gon, his face in full wonderment of the non sequitar.  The 17 year old tore his blue-green eyes from the ceiling to look over at his Master.

"Yes, Master?"

"Why… what… just… go to sleep, Padawan."  He sent a strong Force suggestion over the link that promptly knocked the boy right out.

The giggle started at first from Bant, who was always amused at her friend's antics.  Then it slowly spread to Garen, Sahkie, and Fa'lyn.  Finally, Char'nea and Reeft joined in with the rest of the Masters.  Soon, most of the normally stoic company was doubled over in laughter while Qui-Gon patiently rubbed the bridge of his nose.  He felt a headache coming on.

Later on, no one really knew what Obi-Wan had meant by that.  There were moments when he really and honestly meant whatever strange thing he said.  Other times he had only spaced out for a few minutes and spoke whatever came to mind in order to bring himself back into the conversation.  Obi-Wan himself couldn't answer the question as he denied all knowledge of the incident.  One thing was for certain, though.  It had been a night of deep and profound insights.

Present Day

Bant finished the story with a flourish as they turned the corner into the Southern Observatory.  Anakin smiled at the thought of his serious Master who was usually so well put together actually behaving like a normal human being.  Ok, so a very silly, very spaced out teenage human being, but one with a pulse anyway.  That was a positive change at least.

-You're just dying to clean our whole apartment complex, aren't you?- sent Obi-Wan ushering his Padawan into the room.  Bant was much calmer now that she had properly embarrassed her best friend.

The meteor shower was as awe-inspiring as the last time it was here, Obi-Wan decided.  True, the Living Force often eluded him, but this was something even he could not miss.  His Padawan beside him appreciated the heavens well enough, but couldn't see what it was that had his strange Master so enthralled.  Yana yawned again, not looking at the sky.  She was too focused on staying awake long enough to follow her Master to a good spot on the floor.

"Obi-Wan!  Bant!  Over here!"

Many of the old group of friends were already there.  Garen waved them over like a young Initiate, never the one to quite act his station.  Sahkie and Aarmandas were missing from the group.  The former on a mission and the latter stuck doing a report in his quarters.  Reeft was also sadly missing, they all noted.  He and his Padawan had been killed not a year ago.  His ever ready joy and humor would be missed by all who had known him.

Qui-Gon's missing presence was also marked strongly by the young Knight.  He should have been here to see the meteor shower.

But it was still good to see so many of his friends again, Obi-Wan knew.  Since taking Anakin into his life, he had been unable to do as he would have liked.  Raising a boy was hard, especially when he was barely out of boyhood himself.  He took it one day at a time, using his own experiences as a guideline.  After all, he had learned from the best.

"Master, what are you thinking?" asked Anakin.  Obi-Wan had the strangest look on his face as he stared up at the sky.  It was sad and searching for something.  But his eyes were also happy.  Happy to see the meteor shower of course, but for something else as well.

"Not much, Padawan," Obi-Wan answered, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.  The sadness disappeared from his eye as they took their places next to the new generation of Masters and apprentices.  "I was just thinking that tonight would be a good night for new perspectives."

"You were always good at that, Obi," teased Garen.  Fa'lyn smiled a toothy grin.  Her large pink eyes shined.

"Any new deep insights for us tonight, Master Kenobi?" she jibbed.

The Knight stared up at the meteor shower he was so entranced by.  He liked to think there were a few more of the meteors up there than last time watching over the Temple.  Who cared if they were really burning speeder-sized rocks leftover from an ancient comet that just passed by?  Right now, in this moment, they were the souls of Jedi following the first Master.  It did not have to be logical to be true.

"Perhaps."

FIN

A/N:  Ok, so that wasn't as funny or as short as the original version with Laura, but I like this version better.  What do you think?


	3. Flying the Coop

A/N: Ok, so this a new chapter brought on by my experiences as a first year college student. Anyone reading this who has had to move into a new dorm will sympathize with me I'm sure. I'm a second year student now, but the memory ran strong enough to write down. Once again, inspired by late night talks between me and Laura.

Part 3: Flying the Coop

"Hey, Obi-Wan!" Bant smiled. Her best friend was walking down the hallway toward her. Walking seemed to be an understatement, really. Stalking was more appropriate for what he was doing. One could never call him a morning person, but early as it was, surely he had had his morning coffee by now. And the young Calamarian didn't remember his face looking so sour just because of an early hour.

She fell into step with him as he walked, or rather stalked, toward the ships' hangar. "Obi? What's wrong?"

His blue-green eyes smoldered like glittering jewels. "Is he still there?"

"Who?" she looked back to see if someone like Bruck or Aalto were trailing them. She couldn't see or sense either nearby. Who besides them could get him this worked up?

"That… that man! That…" Whatever 'that man' was exactly was lost as he dissolved into a growl befitting an enraged constipated Wookiee.

Bant looked again to be sure. "Obi, the only one who's following us is your Master." She paused. The only time Obi-Wan ever got this way with Qui-Gon was if they had been fighting. It usually involved Xanatos in some way using either his name or basis for comparison. "You two didn't get in a fight, did you? Was it bad?" But even their fights weren't enough to get him this kind of rage. Usually he only got depressed for a while. Instead of depressed, the young Padawan looked ready to breathe fire and brimstones.

Another intelligible growl. Then it became an intelligible growl. "The Council decided to grant me a solo mission after the success on Trelan IV."

Her golden eyes grew wide at the revelation. "But Obi-Wan, you're only 17. Solo missions are only given to Senior Padawans that are at least 20."

He growled again. The information did nothing to cheer him in the slightest. "I know."

Did he not hear her through his thick human skull? "But that's a great honor! If you succeed, you'll become the youngest Senior Padawan in…"

"423 years, I know, Bant."

She was taken aback at his tone. "Obi-Wan, what is your problem? You're never like this."

"You'll see," he promised with finality. "He'll make sure everyone sees." With that cryptic announcement, he continued to stalk down the halls, dragging his duffle bag after him like a sack of rocks.

By now, word of Obi-Wan's first solo mission had traveled to most of his classmates. As class had gotten out some time ago, said classmates were now traveling alongside Obi-Wan and Bant to see him off. Bant was not the only one to realize the great honor that was granted upon the young Padawan.

For Obi-Wan, reaching the hangar could not happen soon enough. With his duffle bag over one shoulder now and his data pad in his other hand, he was more than ready to go. And more eager than anyone suspected. He wanted to leave as soon as possible if only to leave behind the man he called 'Master.' If he found Qui-Gon a trying mentor before, then now the Master was downright insufferable.

The ship finally came into view much to the Padawan's delight. He dropped his duffle bag and pocketed the data pad. Turning around he bowed quickly to his gathered friends. Mumbling a quick 'may the Force be with you,' he spun around, grabbed the duffle bag, and made a beeline for the ship. Its doors were open and called to him seductively, like the very essence of the Force itself.

"Padawan!" a voice called out. His body automatically slowed; tried its absolute hardest to stop. But his mind overrode years of training and instinct as he quickened his pace. Nothing could stop him from his goal. He could pretend he didn't hear.

"Obi-Wan, wait!" Bant called out. "Didn't you hear your Master?"

Silently vowing cruel and unusual revenge upon the clueless Calamarian, the 17-year old obediently stopped and turned around. There was no way he could pretend not to hear that. Qui-Gon approached as an executioner approaches his victim. And the student waited like one already at the gallows.

"Obi-Wan," the Master began. "This is a great honor to be chosen for this mission."

"Yes, Master." The Padawan tried to hide his sigh. How many times had he heard this only today?

"But it is also a great responsibility. If you do not feel you are ready…"

"Master, we've discussed this already. I am ready for this. The Council wouldn't have given it to me if I wasn't." Obi-Wan pleaded his case quickly, trying to abate any of his Master's fears before they got out of hand.

"Don't interrupt me, Padawan. You have a tendency to rush into things without thinking. If you feel at all unsure, it's alright. There is no dishonor in backing out. You will not be disappointing me."

"Master," Obi-Wan began slowly, as though speaking to a 1st Year Initiate. "I'll be fine. You've trained me well, and I am honored to be given this chance so early in my training." Apparently the flattery had some effect, because the Master Jedi stopped coming from that angle. Unfortunately, he came at the boy with another one.

"And you're sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Master. We already talked about this, remember?" Oh did they ever! Obi-Wan used to think that having one's drawstring being accidentally cut in 'saber class was humiliating. Ha, mere child's play, that! Having one's Master hand you a whole extra bag of undergarments in a busy hall just after class let out was nearly enough to drive one to the Dark Side. He vaguely wondered in the back of his mind if Bruck had stopped crying yet from all the laughing he'd been doing.

"Don't talk back to me, Padawan. You forgot all your underthings earlier today and I had to bring them to you."

Obi-Wan's face felt hot as he heard the beginnings of the snickers from his friends. Did Qui-Gon absolutely have to bring that up? There were still people who had yet to hear about that. Oh, how the mighty must suffer…

"Master…"

"Now, are you absolutely sure you have everything? If you remember something while you are gone, contact the Temple and I'll send it to you."

Even if he'd forgotten his lightsaber, the Padawan wouldn't call home for it to be sent to him. Call him prideful, but he would rather share drinks with Xanatos first.

"Master, please…"

"Have you read your data pad all the way through? Do you know all the details of the mission? The slightest miscalculation could lead to disaster. Older Senior Padawans have been injured on their missions for lesser mistakes."

"Master, I'm fine! I have four whole days to study on the ship." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"Four days all by yourself on the ship? Will you need any company? I can…"

"I think I'll survive, Master, thank you." Now he did not even bother trying to sound polite. The giggles were growing louder now and all he wanted was to retreat to the sanctuary of his ship.

Once he would have given anything for his Master to open up to him and show that he cared. For one instant to prove that Obi-Wan was not a parasite the Master could not be rid of. Now he just wanted his stern and anal Master back. The one who would make him run four miles because he slept in late. The one who made him go to class even if he were on his deathbed.

"Are you sure? Because I can…"

"Master, please!"

"And you're sure you have everything?"

"Master, you're always telling me how a bird must leave its nest eventually so it can live on its own. Doing otherwise will only upset the balance of the Living Force." Perhaps speaking 'Qui-Gon' might help. "Let me leave my nest, Master. Please! I have my clothes, I have more undergarments than I'll ever need in my whole lifetime, I have my data pad, and I have my ultra-safe ship! I'll – be – just – fine! Just please let me go!"

"Padawan, I do not appreciate the tone you're taking with me." Ah, the stern anal Master was back from his mental visit to La La Land. "You may not be ready for this mission after all." Ok, so maybe he wasn't.

"I am ready." Obi-Wan hoped he didn't come across as whiny and desperate because that was exactly how he was feeling. "You've trained me well and I am ready for this. The Council would not give this to someone unworthy of it." Why did he feel like a broken record?

Qui-Gon sighed in defeat seeing the stubborn glint in his student's eyes. "Very well, then. Have a safe journey and may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed gratefully as he knew he won this round with minimal blows to his pride and reputation. "And with you, Maa-ster?!" His temporary insane Master had enveloped him in a great bear hug that knocked the wind out of him.

The barely muffled giggles turned into large howls of laughter. Obi-Wan thought he heard Bruck in the backround. Apparently he hadn't gotten enough the first time around. The Padawan was glad to be of humorous service.

'Give me terrorists, give me world-wide civil war, oh Force, give me Sith taking control of the Republic! Anything but this!' Obi-Wan didn't know what he did in his past life to deserve this, but it must have been heinous.

So with a face so red it looked like he had been sunbathing on Tatooine, he pulled himself from the embrace with what little dignity remained. He straightened his tunic as best he could and squared his shoulders like a true Jedi. Looking up at his Master straight in the eye, he was reminded of his small size for his age. But a Jedi will not be intimidated by an opponent of greater stature and neither would he.

"Sir, I do not know you and I respectfully request that you return my Master to me before I return. I must also request that you see the Healers on your way out for I believe you may have sustained a head injury recently." Before the stunned Jedi could respond to this very un-Obi-Wan-like remark, said Padawan had swung around and fled for the ship with luggage in tow.

'If he's this bad for my first solo mission,' thought Obi-Wan as he ordered the pilot to take off immediately, 'I wonder what he'll be like when I'm knighted."

FIN

Yeah, so who else can testify that parents are at their weirdest when their kid leaves for college? Come on, raise your hands! One minute they're nagging and yelling about everything, the next, they're buying you tons of stuff and throwing money at you. Alright, it's a little OOC, but gimme a break, it was thought up at 3 in the morning! The next chapter will have the revenge of the humiliated Padawan.

Once again, if you have any ideas or requests for a future Jedi Short, let me know and I'll work it in.


	4. Best Served Cold

A/N: And here is the revenge of the poor abused Padawan from the previous chapter. Beware, this one is pretty OOC, much like the previous chapter in fact. This is dedicated to anyone who's been in the afore-mentioned situation be it for college or something else, and who's always wanted to get their tormentors back!

Part Four: Best Served Cold

Qui-Gon sighed as he trudged along the corridors alone. He supposed he had no one to blame but himself for his predicament. But that didn't make him feel much better. He was still smarting from the lightsaber handle that connected harshly with his right temple. Didn't that Knight have enough training to know that things like that could kill someone if they weren't careful?

Then he wondered if that wasn't the point of her smashing it into his skull. He couldn't tell. Things were getting rather fuzzy since the bonk on the head. Perhaps he had a concussion coming.

All he knew was that since his Padawan's first successful solo mission, the one that promoted him to Senior Padawan status, the boy had had it in for him. He didn't know why. All he knew was that in Obi-Wan's warped mind, he had a serious score to settle with his Master. Something had happened to turn his gentle and logical Padawan into this new murderous lunatic.

Qui-Gon walked on, contemplating a new and effective punishment for the little imp. Something cruel and unusual would do…

1 hour ago

"Master, where are you taking me?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Show a little faith, Padawan. Would I lead you wrong?"

The boy did not answer, but sent a glare in his Master's direction that could make lesser men cry. Qui-Gon wrote it off as leftover stress from a high maintenance mission. It was supposed to be a simple mission, mere negotiations and slight body guarding during these talks. But as things do, especially with regards to Obi-Wan, unforeseen circumstances complicated matters. But now his Padawan was home safe and sound.

He led his young student down to the halls where classes were held. He could feel Obi-Wan's growing curiosity and impatience. They would have to work on that, again, at a later date. Now was not the time.

They stopped at the astrophysics lab where Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to open the door. Puzzled but obedient, the Padawan did so, revealing a party within. All of his friends were there with their Masters in tow.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan!" Aarmandas grinned, his wings fluttering in excitement.

"What's all this?" the confused Padawan asked. Bant laughed at her best friend.

"It's for you, Obi. For your success in your mission."

"It's no big deal," he mumbled as he entered the room. Char'nea scoffed at him from where she stood by the cake.

"Maybe not to you, Mr. Smarty Pants, but it is to us. Not everyone gets to be a Senior Padawan before age 20."

Obi-Wan flushed slightly. He knew that was true, that there was a reason there hadn't been a Senior Padawan his age for centuries. But even as he knew what an accomplishment it was, he didn't feel like it was. His teachers said he was unusually talented, but his Master treated him like he would never be sub-standard. Instead of praise for his accomplishments, the lessons only got twice as hard.

In a way he was glad for his anal Master. Too much praise would make for a lazy and proud Jedi. And by giving Obi-Wan harder and harder lessons, it showed the Master's trust and faith in him. Something he had worked tirelessly for ever since he was a 12 year old Initiate, desperate for the Master Jedi's tutelage.

As of late however, he had been rather… well… he wasn't quite sure what one would call it. Mentally deranged beyond all reason seemed to be a pretty good description until he could find a better one. Normally he would be overjoyed at the sight of his Master loosening up a bit, but this was a bit over the top.

And when he said a bit over the top, he meant a complete embarrassment to his very existence.

"Yes, Padawan, you deserve this party. Relax and enjoy it." Qui-Gon's hand sat upon his shoulder in support. "This is your night."

Obi-Wan saw his friends' hidden smirks and sensed their amusement. Ah, so they still remembered that bear hug in the hangar did they? And he supposed they wanted to see a repeat if only because they hadn't laughed so hard since a visiting dignitary mistook Master Yoda as a toddler last year. The memory of the lady grabbing a hold of the small Master and hugging the breath out of him still brought a tear of laughter to every witness's eye.

Unfortunately for them, he had no wish to be used as a plushy just as Master Yoda had no wish to either. He suddenly had more sympathy for the small Master where before he would join his friends in their mirth.

No, today he would not become the victim again.

Today he would have his revenge.

And it would be sweet.

"Master?" he asked with bright innocent eyes.

Qui-Gon looked down at him with the suspicion of a bird to an oncoming air speeder. He would never know what hit him. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Did I really do an acceptable job on my mission?"

"Of course, Padawan. I would not give credit where credit is not due." The Master still had no idea.

"Then may I sleep in my bed tonight?" The question was asked with perfect wide-eyes innocence and honesty. It caught the Master off-guard, rendering him silent for a moment. A moment was all it would take.

Obi-Wan took the opening.

"Yes, Master. And breakfast tomorrow? May I have that as well? I know it's a lot to ask for, but…"

"Obi-Wan, what are you talking about?" Bant asked, confused evident in her large silvery eyes. "What do you mean, 'can you eat breakfast?' Don't you eat breakfast every day?"

He shrugged as though she were merely talking about the weather. "Well when I do well in my studies or a mission, or course."

"So you don't…" Fa'lyn looked confused with this turn in conversation. Obi-Wan merely shrugged again. His friends could take it from here without much trouble.

"I always wondered why he always ate so much as lunch," Char'nea whispered to Reeft.

"Maybe it's a training technique?" Aarmandas wondered.

"You… don't sleep in your… I mean…" Reeft's large eyes grew even larger as the implications of this turned in his mind.

"Master Jinn, he doesn't sleep in his bed?" asked Tahl dangerously. The shell-shocked Jedi Master was still too confused to put up a good case for himself.

"But… last night, sure he slept on the couch, but that's because he fell asleep there. And…"

"And the nights before?" asked Torin, Sahkie's Master.

"Is this not normal?" Obi-Wan intervened, still using his large blue-green eyes to his advantage as they widened innocently. "But I'm just a Padawan. It's not like I deserve frivolous things. I must learn the hardships of life now, because when I'm off on my own missions for years at a time on a desert world, it's not like I'll have any supplies." He hoped he wasn't laying it too thick.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, what have you been telling this boy?" Tahl demanded, her blind eyes narrowing into lethal slits.

"I… uh…" finally he began to understand slightly what was going on. This was another of Obi-Wan's latest attempts to get back at him for whatever Qui-Gon did in his little warped Padawan brain. He stared down at the little imp whose large eyes widened slightly. He knew the moment he had been found out.

"Padawan, when I get my hands on you," he growled, neither the proud dope nor bewildered fool. He was the fierce anal Master and if that boy knew what was good for him…

"What was that?" demanded Tahl, clenching her fists. Ever since her rescue by the pair years ago, she had been fiercely protective of Obi-Wan. To hurt her little Obi-Wan was to incite her mother bear instincts. It was remarkable how accurate a blind woman could be when she was angry.

And to Qui-Gon's mounting horror, his student's ocean colored eyes, the ones that moved females to incredible feats, were filled with tears.

But ha! Tahl was blind! She would not be able to see those crocodile tears! Unfortunately, under the watery gaze, Qui-Gon felt his own resolve beginning to wane. But he was still safe.

"M-Master?" Obi-Wan whispered brokenly, one lone silvery tear tracing its way down a cherubic cheek. "I'm sorry. I…" then another tear down the other cheek.

The boy was good.

"Oh, Obi-Wan!" cried Fa'lyn wrapping him in her winged embrace. Qui-Gon checked Tahl real quick. She looked royally pissed, but as of yet not… well… seeing red. He was safe. "Don't cry," the Angel pleaded.

Oh Sith.

The blow came from nowhere, as swift and deadly as a serpent. When Qui-Gon next opened his eyes, it was to see the ceiling and the strange but beautiful stars that revolved around it.

He sat up numbly, blinking about stupidly. Was that a hangover beginning or was it a concussion?

The boy fought dirty.

And if Qui-Gon could only remember why, he might be able to think up an appropriate punishment.

"You brute!" Torin accused him, her light green Twi'lek tentacles twitching menacingly. Qui-Gon wondered vaguely when her identical triplet sisters entered the room to stand beside her.

"What in the name of the Force…" Qui-Gon mumbled absently, rubbing the swiftly growing lump on his head. He looked over to his student for an answer. Something told him that the Padawan was the key to this somehow.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, had a shocked expression on his face, amazed at the power he wielded in faking a few tears. This result had not been expected in the least. And it appeared that if his Master eventually remembered who he was and why he was sitting there on his butt, Obi-Wan wouldn't live long enough to try out his new-found ability.

"Um… Tahl…" Qui-Gon tried, looking at his unforgiving best friend. She pointed to the door; rather impressive yet again for a blind woman.

"Out!" she ordered.

Slightly offended as he knew where the door was, the battered Master stood up. "Tahl, if you would just…"

"Be gone! I do not want to see you right now!"

"But Tahl, you can't…" he was silenced by a great shove through the Force which sent him violently toward the door. Obi-Wan only stood and watched. His Master appeared to be coming around to his senses after the blow and he wanted to wait till the Jedi cooled down somewhat before returning to his quarters. A little cowardly he supposed, but he who lives and runs away…

"Here, Obi-Wan," Sahkie gave his friend an extra large piece of cake. "Eat up."

"You can take the rest home with you too," Reeft said. "Me and Bant made your favorite."

The Padawan took a bite and sighed in pure heavenly bliss. "My mouth will be thanking me for the rest of my life," he smiled. "It's your ultra-thick, triple chocolate, gain 80-pounds-in-one-serving cake, Bant. I love the two of you."

Everyone chuckled at his moment of rhapsody. It was no secret to anyone in the Temple that Obi-Wan's one true weakness was chocolate. And for it to be Bant's secret recipe… it was no wonder the addicted Jedi was in the state he was in. Not even Bruck bursting in could ruin his moment of true nirvana.

Four hallways away, one Jedi Master was not so blissful. The group of 10th Year Initiates who had the misfortune of passing him were frightened out of their minds by the muttering Master who appeared to be more than a little… unhinged.

Qui-Gon paid the Younglings no mind as he stalked home, rubbing the large lump on his head.

His little imp of a Padawan would pay.

Oh, yes he would.

**End Part Four**

**A/N**: When me and Laura came up with this, we had Obi going way over the top. But as I was writing it, I figured to at least TRY to keep people semi realistic… ok, so it's not like they're realistic anyway… eh, whatever. I've had some requests for scenes and people. Anyone else have ideas for me?

**Trivia Time!**

Just to see what else my readers are into, I've decided to ask some trivia about different things. The question for today is: Finish this sentence: 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will...' What movie is this from? Who said it?

**Review Time!**

Rae of Rosemary: lol I'm so glad you liked it! Do you have any special scenes or ideas you'd like to see? I'd be happy to do something!

Blank: Siri would be fun to do. Unfortunately, I can't remember much about her. Could you give me some info on her? Hmm… Obi and his lightsaber in a cantina… -writes that down- ok, cool!

Shadowcat15: Don't we all?

Banksie: Well, here's the answer to your question! Enjoy!

Bookworm85: Aw, give you roomie a pat on the head for me. If it makes them feel better, my roomie already thinks I'm nuts and I don't even have to read anything to her. Unfortunately, my cousin thinks she's now too cool to brainstorm with me during sleepovers, but just by being her she inspires me : ) Do you have any ideas or scenes you want to see?


	5. The Last Song

A/N: I found this floating in some old drawers when I was getting ready to go back to school. So this story is rather on the oldish side, but I spruced it up and I think it's now fit for human consumption. BTW, this is an alternate ending to Ep. 1. I know it definitely doesn't fit in with the humor of the previous chapters, but if you read the second A/N at the end, I address that.

Part Five: The Last Song

Qui-Gon walked down the grand halls of the palace, his soft boots making the only sound. His hood was drawn up over his face, his arms tucked into his sleeves. To most observers, his face would have seemed safely neutral. However, anyone who had known him long enough would know he was only just masking his grief until he was alone.

That was the most horrible meeting he had ever gone to. Enduring the Council's endless questions, relating the events of and leading up to the battle of Naboo, the Sith, Obi-Wan… everything.

He bowed his head at the thought of his apprentice. Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan. How could the Master Jedi have been so stupid as to give the Sith an opening? Hadn't the Padawan proved to him long ago that he would take any shot or blade in his mentor's place? Hadn't the Padawan been willing to die for his Master without restraint on so many occasions?

He could still remember the shock and betrayal sifting through their bond when Qui-Gon announced his intentions to take Anakin as his Padawan. He could sense the young man's old feelings of unworthiness coming back that Qui-Gon had spent years and years trying to get rid of. And it was now, when he needed the Padawan the most, that he wasn't there. That no gentle, calm voice would return his mental summons.

Small footsteps shook him from his thoughts. He had to stop himself from reaching for his lightsaber. Since that battle he had been more jittery and prone to being caught off-guard as he was lost in his memories and regrets. But it was only Anakin looking for his wayward mentor.

Only Anakin.

A day ago, the sight of the child would brighten his whole day. Now, he was only a reminder of what he had lost. Obi-Wan had been afraid of the boy, as was the Jedi Council. Few things could truly frighten his headstrong but logical Padawan. Fewer still could rattle the Council as they were rattled by this boy.

Qui-Gon originally thought this fear in Obi-Wan was due to jealousy and a need to beat this new rival for affection. He thought the Council was merely being pig-headed and rigid to change as usual. But lately his meditations, usually so focused within the Living Force, were showing him things. Things that made him wish he had heard out the fears when they were spoken to him instead of tossing them aside.

"Um… Master Qui-Gon, sir?" Anakin began hesitantly. His face was uncertain but hopeful. He wanted something, that much one could tell without using the Force.

"Yes, Anakin?" The Master asked, his voice even and calm. No hint of grief could be found in his countenance. He didn't want to upset or confuse the boy.

"Well… Yoda just called me to talk to him. He said that… that I would be trained at the Temple but not by you. Why is that?"

The Jedi Master sighed. There was so much this small one didn't understand about their ways through no fault of his own. Training such an old student would be difficult, much more difficult than one trained from infanthood.

"Sir? You said you would train me."

"Anakin, when a Jedi loses their Padawan either to… death, the Dark Side, or to Knighthood they do not take a student for at least a year or more. A student taken in before then might be seen as a replacement and it is not fair to the Master or Padawan. And the Master would not want to choose a student for the wrong reasons."

He could tell that Anakin was beginning to understand, but was still not satisfied. "So it's because Obi-Wan died and you don't want to think of me as his replacement?"

How could the boy speak so casually about the young Jedi's death? Qui-Gon knew that the two rarely had talked and that the underlying friction between them started as they left the Temple caused them to stay even further away. Therefore, the boy logically couldn't feel much besides regret from the Padawan's death. However it still hurt to think that Obi-Wan meant so little to someone.

"Ani, you have to understand that I think of Obi-Wan as my son. I loved him very much and I need time to come to terms with what happened."

The boy nodded, but his disappointment was evident. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Now run along and play. Today is a day of celebration."

The boy did so, leaving the Master to his thoughts. Part of him wished he had stayed despite orders. It was what Obi-Wan would have done. Too stubborn and too knowing to leave his Master in this state of distress.

He halted his thoughts immediately. Hadn't he learned long ago not to compare Padawan? Hadn't Obi-Wan's heart been trampled on time and time again because Qui-Gon couldn't stop comparing him to Xanatos? He wouldn't do the same to Anakin.

"Qui-Gon?" a soft voice broke his train of thought once more. Looking up through his hood, the grieving Master saw a much beloved form at the end of the hallway.

"Master Sifodyas, I didn't know you would be here." He tried to bow respectfully to his former mentor, but he was prevented by a gentle push through the Force.

"My boy, do not use such formality with me. It is I who should bow to you."

"I do not feel I deserve any respect for yesterday," Qui-Gon said softly, modestly. He bowed his head forward, his hood hiding his sorrowful expression. He could hold his bearing in front of the others, Jedi and Nubians alike. But he could never hide this from his old Master.

The elder Jedi looked upon his former apprentice with compassion. It broke his heart to see the man grieving so, especially after everything he had gone through already in his life. "You and your Padawan saved a planet. Further lives have been saved from that Sith. You are a hero to these people. And you paid a great price for your valor."

Qui-Gon shook his head, still hidden by the long hood. "It is a price that is too expensive. A Master should not have to light their Padawan's pyre."

Sifodyas agreed solemnly. "And I thank the Force that I do not have to light the pyre of mine."

"I knew my time was drawing near. I had had a lifetime lived and I was ready. It is I who should have gone. I can feel it. But Obi-Wan," he let out a half laugh in exasperation. "He was so stubborn, so…"

The aged Jedi smiled gently and clasped Qui-Gon's drooped shoulder. "Your Padawan always was the more headstrong of you two. I suspect he too knew of your vision and fought it like he did all things that didn't please him. Stand tall, my Padawan. His life was given to you as a gift. Do not reject it, for he gave it happily and without regrets. He was among the greatest of his generation, even the Council must admit it. Be proud of him, of his love for you."

The great Qui-Gon Jinn was reduced to tears as he looked into his old mentor's ice blue eyes. "That does not make the pain lessen. The Force is weeping. I can hear him crying." He felt and sounded like a young boy, but could not feel the shame to care. He could hear Obi-Wan crying through the Force as well as if the boy were weeping on his shoulder.

Sifodyas closed his own eyes and felt the Force around him. When he opened his eyes, he looked sad as well. "The Force always weeps for lives taken before their time. Especially for ones with the power he possessed. He cries for you, Qui-Gon, for your tears." He led the way down the long passageway toward a back room near the palace's holy temple. "The Council is waiting for you. It is nearly sunset."

"Who else will be there?" Qui-Gon asked, quickly composing himself from his earlier breakdown. No tears remained now, nor any other hint of grief. He was the perfect model of the benevolent Master.

"The Queen, some high officials. A few of Obi-Wan's classmates arrived earlier today as well. They will no doubt be there. No one needs to be there if you don't want them."

"No," the younger Master said. "They need to be there as much as I do. And the Knighting Ceremony?"

"Public, like any other."

They reached the door at last. Opened, it revealed a medium sized room with a dais in the middle that was bare to the sky. Forming a semi-circle around the dais stood the entire Jedi Council. Normally the entire Council would not come to a simple funeral of a fallen Knight, but this was a special circumstance. This certain Knight had been a personal favorite of the two Senior Councilors. The circumstances surrounding his death were also unusual enough to attract the rest of the Council.

On the other side of the dais stood the Queen, her entourage of maidens, and much of the higher Nubian officials. Most of them had probably never even spoken to the introverted Padawan, although many of the handmaidens had been enamored with him. You didn't need to sense it through the Fore to know this. The rest were probably there out of obligation. Out of them all, Qui-Gon sensed true loss from only the kind Queen and the head of her guard who had respected the younger man's skills.

On the other side opposite Qui-Gon stood a group of Knights, Masters, and Padawans. Some former classmates, some instructors. All were touched by the young life cut down so early. The Master recognized each member of the small group of friends his Padawan had run with since infanthood. Some had reached Knighthood recently. Others still had their braids. It was a somber reunion for the good friends.

Sifodyas sent a comforting wave through the Force and took his place near the friends of the deceased. The funeral had begun.

As Qui-Gon stepped up to the raised pyre, Yoda limped forward to meet him there. His large green ears were drooped and his shoulders bent with burden. He leaned heavier on his gimer stick than usual. It was no secret that he the dead Padawan on the dais was a favorite of the aged Master.

As a member of the Council, Yoda was not supposed to have favorites. Yet he championed the young man's cause more than he ought; personally oversaw his training until he knew he was under the wing of his Padawan's Padawan. News of young Obi-Wan's death obviously caused him deep grief. Grief that the wisest of the old Masters should not have.

The platform that held the body was low enough for the small Master to reach his hand up. Placing a small clawed hand on young Obi-Wan's forehead, Yoda closed his own eyes and spoke so softly that not even Qui-Gon, who was right behind him, could hear him. It was just as well, for his final farewell was for Obi-Wan alone.

When he was done, Yoda turned back to Qui-Gon.

"It is time."

That was the cue the Council needed to approach the dais. Master Windu stepped from the line to address those in attendance. "Here before us is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Year of Ten Thousand Stars, apprentice to Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Year of the Twin Rose. After 13 years of apprenticeship, Obi-Wan has gone through both triumph and defeat. This mission to free the planet of Naboo was to be one of many trials to determine the readiness of Kenobi for the status of Knighthood.

"Yesterday, he and his Master faced and defeated a confirmed Sith warrior who threatened the safety of Naboo. Padawan Kenobi fell to the Sith's blade, giving his Master the opening to take the enemy..."

Qui-Gon could feel the eyes of many upon him as the story of the battle went on. His bowed, hooded head remained fixed on his student's peaceful face. That was how he had died in Qui-Gon's arms. With all the serenity he had held in life. And the stoic, stern Master weeping like a Youngling.

Master Windu continued to talk about Obi-Wan's accomplishments as an Initiate. How eager he was to do well in everything he did. How eventually his instructors had to give him some Padawan level lessons so he wouldn't be so bored as to cause mischief.

Qui-Gon saw out of the corner of his eye as Bant let out a half laugh, half sob at the mention of her friend's impish ways. While Qui-Gon and the other Masters were able to perfectly control their emotions, his friends were not so skilled. He could not blame them entirely. All too often the young ones did not see their Knighting Ceremony. And Obi-Wan had been so close, held so much promise.

He turned his head away from the emotional group of friends and to Master Windu who was finishing the funeral eulogy. When he had said his peace, he fell back into rank next to Master Yoda. The small Master hesitated a moment before stepping forward.

The funeral had ended.

The Knighting had begun.

"Not often it is that promoted a Jedi is after death. However, spoken upon the matter the Council has and agree we do. A Knight young Kenobi died. A Knight young Kenobi will be remembered."

He turned to Qui-Gon and nodded. The Master would take the vows for his apprentice who could not answer. But the end result would be the same. Obi-Wan would be a Knight.

"Master Jinn," Yoda said. "Behave according to the Laws of the Jedi Code, did Padawan Kenobi?"

"He did." Qui-Gon's voice was firm and steady.

"Uphold them did he?"

"He did."

"Honor, respect, and obey his betters did he?"

"He did."

"Reject the Dark Side in all its forms did he?"

"He did."

"Protect truth and justice with his life did he?"

Qui-Gon's throat constricted suddenly but he managed to answer properly. "He did."

Yoda paused again in quiet reflection. "Then a Knight he is." The elderly Jedi reached into his robes to produce a small vibro-blade. "A Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi died. Possessed inside he did every quality needed. Now a Knight on the outside he must be. Qui-Gon Jinn, taught your student well you did. Now release the Padawan from years of learning you must. So," his ears drooped slightly, "teach future generations he may. An example he has been and an example he will continue to be."

Qui-Gon took the blade to turn to Padawan-no-more. Now was the time for final goodbyes before the bond between them would be severed. But now there was no bond to cut anymore. Only an empty painful hole where a bright blue light used to reside. Therefore, instead of using the non-existent link, he reached deeply into the Force where he could feel Obi-Wan's shining light waiting to be called. Even changed by becoming one with the Force, he could not mistake his vibrant Padawan.

'Obi-Wan,' he called to him with all the affection he felt, 'Padawan. You came to me as a headstrong young boy at the age of 12 years old. I was your last chance to be a Jedi, and I would not take you even though I felt our connection nearly immediately. I was stubborn and foolish and it took you willing to die for me before I acknowledged what was there the entire time. We had many adventures, you and I.'

He let a finger trace the edge of the Padawan's face one last time. It was soft as ever, yet cold and lifeless. 'And I could never stop being selfish even for your sake. At first I wanted to stay as far away from you as I could. I didn't want to care about anyone else because I was afraid of making the same mistakes as with Xanatos. And in the past year…' he closed his eyes in shame. 'A year ago you could have passed the Trials and become a Knight. But I didn't want to let you go. I had to make up faults just to keep you with me. My folly and selfishness may have cost you your life. You always suffered for my stupidity. Forgive me, Padawan.'

The crystal-sapphire orb that had separated for a moment from the Force wrapped around his aching heart. The warmth and love that had always been Obi-Wan in life now filled Qui-Gon, easing the pain in a feather soft embrace.

'Master,' a faint voice soothed. 'Master…'

It… no, Obi-Wan said no more, but the Master felt the forgiveness he didn't deserve so freely given to him. But then, that had always been his Padawan's way.

'You were my most talented student,' Qui-Gon continued, knowing he should be finishing his good-bye soon. 'And one of the most talented at the Temple. My vision of you as a great and wise Knight was true, Obi-Wan. That future could have been yours. If only you hadn't taken that blade. It was my blade. It was my time. Yet you always did delight in defying destiny, didn't you? Your life has honored all it touched, and I am proud of being the one to guide you. As I made you a Padawan 13 years ago with a braid, I make you a Knight now with its removal. As a Knight you gave your life. As a Knight your memory will live on.'

'Master,' the soft voice breathed again, beginning to fade back into the Force. It was nearly time for the young Knight to return. But he would stay by his Master's side until the end of the ceremony.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and took the long braid in his hands, fingering the beads that stood for each accomplishment, each obstacle overcome. The hair was soft. Newly cleaned.

"Welcome, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," he murmured almost reverently, shearing the braid in one quick move of the vibro-blade.

"Welcome, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Council repeated. "May the Force be with you."

Where the newly anointed Knight would have returned the blessing and bowed, there was only silence.

The ceremony over at last, Qui-Gon felt his Padawan-no-more recede back into the Force to spend the rest of eternity. Backing away from the pyre, the braid clenched tightly in his fist, the weary Master bowed. "May the Force always be with you," he whispered, knowing of the irony he spoke, but not caring in the slightest.

The next part needed no words. The actions said plenty for all in attendance. Igniting his lightsaber with decisive swiftness, Qui-Gon touched the green blade to the mat. The sticks of cinnamon and straw caught easily, sending the pyre up in flames. Someone gasped behind him, he did not know who. But he couldn't be bothered with finding out. All his attention was narrowed into one long dark tunnel where lay a boy in flames at the end.

Every instinct in him screamed loudly; demanded that he douse the flames. Jump into them to rescue the dear boy. Anything. Obi-Wan was only sleeping, couldn't everyone see that? He was hurting his Padawan! Obi-Wan hated the medical wing and when he awoke with burns, he would have to go. And he would gripe the whole time about how he was well and did not need treatment, and…

Someone was breathing raggedly and it took him a few minutes to realize it was he. His last remaining self control was teetering dangerously. And even that was limited, betraying his shattered psyche with a few treacherous tears. Masters were supposed to be strong! He couldn't lose even that much control! They would be looking at him, judging him.

"Obi-Wan," the broken Jedi whispered. The empty shell on the pyre made no response as it allowed itself to be consumed. No gentle rise of the chest relieved his torture.

Obi-Wan was dead.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't be strong enough to watch as the young man who had been his son faded into the ashes. How could Yoda do this, year after year? Watching as all his students grew old and died as he endured. Risking a glance over to the elderly Jedi, he could see the pain shining in those large round orbs. No, Master Yoda was no more immune or detached to the pain than he.

Just as he felt he could no longer take it anymore, he felt the gentle presence of his old Master supporting him. Then came Master Yoda's, and his old friend Mace… they all tried to ease the pain as best they could.

As much as he loved them, he didn't want them.

Then came the soft blue light, encasing his spirit once more. It wasn't supposed to separate from the Force again, yet it did all the same. Ever the rebel. As Obi-Wan's soft presence made itself know, Qui-Gon could feel the wonder and surprise of his friends, but they eventually backed off, leaving him in Obi-Wan's expert care. The young spirit said nothing as he wrapped his Master in the Force, but the meaning was clear. He wasn't there on the pyre so he couldn't be hurt. He was just fine. And this time he stayed for the rest of the funeral, until the last ember failed. When it was time for Obi-Wan to go at last, Qui-Gon wasn't ready to give him up. But give him up he did.

Because eventually you had to let the birdling fly away.

And sometimes their wings failed them and they fell.

So much could happen to a young bird on its own without its keeper's protection.

But as Obi-Wan showed him this evening, nothing could keep him from soaring.

**End Part Five**

**A/N:** This was going to be a separate one-shot, but I didn't think it stood strong enough on its own. What do you guys think? If you think it should be on its own, I can always change it

**Trivia Time!**

The answer to last update's trivia question was indeed '…I will be your slave' as said by Jareth in the wonderful movie Labyrinth.

Today's question will be a bit harder. Once again, fill in the blank. 'In the beginning the **blank** was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move.'

**Review Time!**

Agentj0: Yay, you got it right! I really do appreciate your comment. I was unsure myself about whether it was over the top or not. I think it's one of those 'sounds funnier when you're actually talking about it at 3 in the morning with a crazy cousin' things. I know it would never happen in real life, and it's definitely not to be taken seriously. I apologize if you were offended, I should have probably thought it out better. If it makes you feel better, Qui-Gon will get his revenge in the next chapter : )

LuvObi: I'm rather partial to the meteor shower one myself. I'm glad you like it : ) Thank you so much for your support, I look forward to hearing from you again!

Rae of Rosemary: I'll do what I can, Rae. Thank you so much and I hope you keep on enjoying!

Lauren: Yay, you got the question right too! Great movie, isn't it? I'm glad to have put a smile on your face. : )

Amber75: Obi-Wan and Yoda? I can manage that. (goes off to write that down)

ERMonkey Burner of Cookies: lol. I love your sn! Thanks!

Sith Queen: Oh, revenge is definitely on my to-do list. Just you wait and see, girlie. I hope you feel better!

Night of the Land: Oooh, I like the way your mind works. (adds 'burnt veggies' to list) I could have fun with that one!

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: lol, I seem to be seeing your sn's quite often lately!


End file.
